Coffee Shop
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: "Right," the brunette realized, face-palming as he stood up straight. "It was a stupid thing to say. It's just that I'm an idiot and you're gorgeous." Kurt took his hand away from his face. "Wait, what?"


**Hellooooo glee fandom! It's been** **quite a while since I posted anything related to glee! That has got to change! Klaine is officially my one of my favorite one of my shippings ever, along with samcedes of course. I was scrolling through some of my stories when I realized I hadn't written at even one Klaine story yet. Well, obviously such a horrible tradegy had to be fixed right away! So I hopped onto my computer and wrote this story. I hope y'all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee...**

* * *

"No Rachel," Kurt said, entering the quaint coffee shop, at the corner of 5th and Kennedy Ave. He heard the door chime as it closed. "I can't come over today. Yes, I understand you need to go over you song with me, but I have plans. I'll try to come tomorrow. Kay? Cool, bye."

He put his phone in his pocket, but not before catching a glimpse of his own reflection in the screen. Today, he was wearing a navy waist-length trench coat over his white and blue striped tee-shirt. His gray capris stopped two inches over his beige loafers, leaving his ankles bare and exposed. The porcelain man looked around the establishment and smiled. It was like his home away from home. He didn't know if it was the fact that his mother used to bring him here as young boy or the strong smell of freshly grounded coffee when he walked in but he couldn't get enough of the place.

Kurt especially loved the fact that the shop was almost always empty, so he could get his coffee and sit at the table by the window while reading a novel in complete silence;he swore that he actually heard a pin drop last week. Kurt came here everyday at about lunch time and ordered a grande non-fat mocha latte with a scone. They didn't really sell mocha-lattes at the coffee shop but his friend Sam, a former glee club companion of his, was a barista and would make them especially for him.

_Shoot_, the brunette thought, glancing at his watch. _It's already three. Dad's flight arrives at four so I won't have time to stay._ Kurt's dad, Burt, had recently been elected as a United States Congressman which meant that whenever he wasn't in Ohio with Carol trying to manage the auto shop, he was in Washington D.C. trying to get Congress to approve a new bill that gave public schools more money to fund their musical arts and theater program. And it wasn't that Kurt wasn't happy that his father was in the US capitol so often, especially when it could potentially help his former glee club, but it meant that he seldom got the chance to see him anymore.

He tried to come home for the last summer when the Isabelle Wright had offered him an internship at and needed him to stay in New York. Just last week his dad called saying he had moved some meetings around and that he was coming to visit him on Tuesday. Kurt had been so excited, he couldn't sleep yesterday night and ended up on for four hours. Unfortunately, that backfired with him eventually crashing at five a.m and ended up sleeping in until 1:30. When he woke up and realized the time, he frantically showered, got dressed, and came down to the coffee shop. Kurt walked into the line that luckily, was made up of only one young woman. He waited patiently as she finished paying for her drink.

"Thank you," he heard her say before she grabbed her drink of the counter and exited the shop. Kurt looked at man behind the counter and decided that he was the most beautiful barista he had ever seen. He was a brunette wearing a green apron with the store name, 'Not your average Joe', diagonally embroidered across in gold and eyes so brown they put mocha to shame.

"How can I help you?" the brunette smiled.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, breaking out a his trance.

"I said, how can I help you?"

"Oh um... is Sam here?"

"No. I'm actually here right now filling in for him," the barista clarified. "He had this last minute picnic thing with his girlfriend. I think her name's... Mercedes? But don't worry, I can get you whatever you need. "

"Thanks, bu- it's jus- I don-." The brunette tried to find the right words to say, but he just couldn't think clearly while looking at the barista.

"Um... do you want a latte, maybe?"

"Yeah, it's jus-." He tried gesturing the words to see if that would help him. "Sam made it... special."

"Special? Wait. Sam told me about you. You want a grande non-fat mocha latte with a raspberry scone, right?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed, relieved he didn't have to try to explain anymore. "That'd be great."

"Cool." The brunette turned around to one of the coffee machines and started making the latte. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm an idiot. You have to say something. Something witty. Something refined._

"So," the blue-eyed man started, trying to make conversation as he leaned against the counter. "Come here often?" The barista turned around as he capped the coffee in his hands.

"Just from four to seven everyday," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I do work here, you know?"

"Right," the brunette realized, face-palming as he stood up straight. "It was a stupid thing to say. It's just that I'm an idiot and you're gorgeous." Kurt took his hand away from his face. "Wait, what?"

"It's okay," the barista chuckled, handing him his drink. He looked at the pastry display and saw they were all out of dessert. "It appears we're all out of scones. I'll go check if we have more in the back," he explained before walking into the storage room.

"Okay cool, don't get lost!" Kurt cried after him. _Don't get lost? When are you ever going to learn to stop talking Kurt? Get a hold of yourself. Wait, he didn't respond? Maybe he didn't hear me._

"Found them," the barista said, opening the storage door with his foot as he walked out with a tray of scones. "And thanks for the advice. If it weren't for you, I would've probably forgot to put the bread crumbs down after me and would've never found my way back."

"No problem," the porcelain man joked, trying to find his cool. "Don't mention it." The barista simply smiled as he filled the pastry display with the scones. He took out a raspberry one and put it on a napkin.

"Here you go," he said, walking back to the counter and putting the dessert by his customer's coffee. "That'll be $6.68."

"Cool." Kurt reached into his coat pocket for his wallet. Surprising, all he felt was his keys. _What? That's weird. _He checked his other jacket pocket and saw that it was empty. _No, no, no, this cannot be happening,_ the brunette thought, as he frantically checked his capri's front and back pockets and found them empty.

"Problem?" the barista asked, noticing Kurt's hectic searching.

"Ummm." Kurt blushed. "It appears that I forgot my wallet at home this morning," the porcelain man explained, sheepishly.

"Oh. You know what? Forget it. It's on the house."

"What? No sir. I couldn't po-"

"Call me Blaine," the barista insisted. "I hate being called sir. Makes me feel old."

"Okay _Blaine,_" Kurt said, smiling at the name. "I couldn't possibly accept it. It wouldn't feel right. Besides, we barely know each other."

"Know each other? Relax man, I'm just giving you a coffee, not a kidney," Blaine joked, chuckling. "It's just that I know what it's like to go without your daily dose of coffee. No one should go go through that."

"I still I feel like I'm stealing from you or something. I couldn't accept it," Kurt explained, shaking his head.

"Fine then, how 'bout I give you this coffee..." The barista thought for a second. "In exchange for your number?"

"My- my number?!" the brunette nearly choked. "Why would you want that?"

"What do you mean? Wait, are you not gay?" Blaine realized, horrified as his eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just the way you dress and I thought you called me gorgeous at one point but I shouldn't have assum-"

"What?! No! No! I'm gay," the taller man assured, chuckling at the barista.

"Oh good, 'cause I've been there before," the brown-eyed man sighed, relieved as ran his hand threw his hair. He noticed the man in front of him laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You," Kurt let out between giggles. "How you freaked out when you thought I wasn't gay."

"Oh," Blaine smiled. "I just inferred. I mean, why else would you be shocked when I said I wanted your number?"

"I just thought-" The brunette was interrupted by the chime of the door. He glanced behind for a second and saw a trio walk in as they aimlessly conversed with each other.

"So?" the barista asked, looking at the man in front of him. "What do you say?"

"I say..." Kurt bit his lip in contemplation. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Awesome. Here." Blaine reached over and took one of the napkins in the pile by the pastry display. He took out a sharpie from his apron pocket and gave it and the napkin to Kurt. "Write away." The paler man put the napkin on the counter and carefully wrote his phone number down in the black ink.

"Done," the blue-eyed man grinned, giving Blaine the napkin who took them and slide them into his apron pocket.

"A fair trade," the shorter man said, picking up the coffee and scone on the counter and handing them to his customer.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, trying to hide his smile as he took his drink and pastry. "Talk to you later, I guess."

"You can bet on it," Blaine winked, making the Kurt blush. The brunette walked out of line and let the trio order their coffee. He waved good bye to Blaine as he walked out of the coffee. The man wrapped the scone completely in a napkin and put it his pocket before pulling out his cell. He quickly dialed the first number on his speed dial and waited for his friend to answer.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked, putting the phone against his ear. "You won't believe what just happened!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review! Ta ta for now!**


End file.
